criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Head Loss/Dialogues
Diego: ! This is terrible! **Diego: The elections will take place after 2 weeks! **Diego: Yet, we still did not manage to find any ways to kick Hamad out of them! **Diego: You’re right....I should calm down...It’s ok..... **Victoria: Detectives! **Diego: Don’t tell us...you found a dead body! **Victoria: W-well...yes...not technically a body...at least not an entire one....... **Diego: Just lead us to where you found it.... **Victoria: E-erm....yes, it’s in the gymnasium, I-i’ll take you... **Diego: Ok ! Seems like we have another murder! Let’s start investigating! Chapter 1 **Diego: That’s Coach Kirk!!! **Diego: Ugh....where’s the rest of his body.....the killer literally cut off his head! **Diego: And yes! We need to speak to this girl! I don’t trust her! You saw her holding posters for Hamad’s campaign!! **Diego: You also found a torn card! It’s covered with blood, lets fix it! *Speak to Victoria about the victim (1 star). **Victoria (smoking): ........... **Diego: Señorita...you know that you shouldn’t be smoking in school... **Victoria: Perdóneme?! I am Victoria Lopez the second, daughter of the great Hyrum Lopez!! **Victoria: I don’t follow rules I make them! And when necessary I break them! **Diego: Now aren’t you too vain...It’s not surprising considering you support Hamad’s cam- **Diego: WAIT A MINUTE! Your father is who- **Victoria: I see you met my querido.... **Diego: Querido?! It’s already bad enough you support his campaign! You’re his girlfriend! **Victoria: Why.....are you jealous of me! **Diego: Nah! I’m straight! Besides I’m already with someone! **Diego: We’ll leave you for now! But don’t get too comfortable, we’ll may eventually need to talk to you soon... **Diego: Jesus Christ! That girl was insufferable! Let’s hope we won’t need to interrogate her again! **Diego: And you’re right! We should investigate the victim’s office! *Fix torn card (1 star). **Diego: Ok! You fixed the card! That’s great! Let’s send it to Yoyo to determine what that is! *Send Card to Yoyo (Killer Attribute: Killer buys Bucci; Pre-request: Fix torn card). **Yoyo: Seriously ....you didn’t need to send me that card to determine what it is used for..... **Diego: So....that means you figured it out.... **Yoyo: Yes! That card is a Bucci loyalty card, one of the most famous luxury brands..... **Diego: Luxury brand my ass.....all what they sell is street wear...I mean I like to dress like a street punk....but there are cheaper alternatives, which sell better clothes than them.... **Yoyo: I too agree with this......but it used to be an actual luxury brand in the past, the title just stuck around... **Yoyo: Anyways...I doubt it belongs to the victim....so it must have came from the killer.... **Diego: We’ll add this to the killer profile....and you’re right the girl we met, had a bag with the Bucci logo on it too... *Investigate victim’s office (Pre-request: Speak to Victoria about the victim). **Diego: You found an application for the GrimBadgers! Let’s recover the name on it! **Diego: “Suck my pussy you sexy devil...” Ooohh....I see the victim had an admirer, there is no signature, so we’ll have to send it to Yoyo.. *Recover name on application (1 star). **Diego: That application belongs to....JULIAN!!! **Diego: That’s Clay’s friend!!! That poor guy got himself in a murder investigation! **Diego: I don’t feel like the idea of making him a suspect...but we have no choice, let’s interrogate him... *Inform Julian of coach’s death (1 star; Pre-request: Recover name on application). **Julian: I know you....I met you when Clay tried to- **Julian:.....I-I...what do you want from me...did he send you... **Diego: Sadly, that isn’t the case...we’re here to inform you of the death of Coach Kirk... **Diego: We found your application for the GrimBadgers.. **Julian: COACH IS DEAD!!! **Julian: This is.... **Julian: This can’t be I just met him yesterday...I wanted to join the GrimBadgers, since I always wanted to be a football player... **Diego: We’re sorry...we’ll give you some space...but we’ll have to talk to you later... *Send love letter to Yoyo. **Yoyo: However wrote this love letter deserves a medal! Best pick up line ever!! **Diego: Is that meant to be sarcastic... **Yoyo: Duh! Anyways I analyzed the handwriting...I can tell you whoever write it is over 21 years old... **Diego: Thank goodness! Just imagine the victim being crushed on by a teenager...sorry...Yoyo...you and Greg are good together...don’t get m- **Yoyo: It’s okay..Greg is still 25, unlike the victim who’s 40 something... **Yoyo: Anyways the writing is so neat..which means it must have come from an artist... **Diego: That means it must be the art teacher! Meera Abernathy! Let’s speak to her! *Ask Meera about the letter (1 star; Pre-request: Send live letter to Yoyo). **Meera: Hello! You must be the famous detectives in our schools! You’re Latino aren’t you...and you’re tall...you must be pretty bitter.. **Diego: Aren’t you a teacher..... **Meera: Oh god! I forgot my manners! I was just joking! I always speak like this to my students! **Diego: Okay...we found your love letter Coach.... **Meera: I assume he got murdered since you brought that up! **Diego: Erm....why are you smiling...wasn’t he your boyfriend..... **Meera: My EX boyfriend....I only dated him because I heard a theory that tall guys have bi- Scene suddenly switches to Vanna riding a wrecking ball.... Scene switches back again... **Meera: But seems like the myth was debunked!! **Diego: Ok...nice to know...we’ll speak to you later... **Diego: Jesus! What a creep! This lady gives me goosebumps!!! *Autopsy Victim’s head. **Hasuro: I examined the victim head, and I can confirm that he had his head cut off with a circular saw... **Diego: Good to know....but have you found any clues...you know that could lead us to the killer... **Hasuro: Unfortunately no...if they’d kill him with a knife, I could have determined if they were a righty or a lefty, but they didn’t.... **Diego: Ugh...that sucks...anyways we’ll keep our eyes at any circular saws... Moments later... **Diego: So far we only know one attribute about our killer... **Diego: We have three suspects: Hamad’s girlfriend, the art teacher, and Julian Ramis... **Diego: But none of them, shown any hatred towards coa- **Adrian: Help!! **Diego: Calm down! What happened! **Adrian: I found a headless body!!! Chapter 2 **Adrian: I found a headless body! **Diego: Wait! You did! Ok, we’ll have to talk to you immediately! *Ask Adrian where he found the body (1 star). **Adrian (crying): I can’t believe what I saw! **Diego: Don’t worry! It’s okay, everything will be fine....anyways can you tell us your name.. **Adrian: Yes....I forgot..my name is Adrian Lynn..I’m a friend of Julian and Clay... **Diego: Good to know, where exactly did you find the body... **Adrian: I-it was in the tennis court..I saw it, a man with no head- **Adrian (crying): .......... **Adrian: It was disgusting!! **Diego: We’ll go and find the body, but please stick around.. **Diego: Hey ....I realized that Adrian was wearing a shirt with a Bucci logo..let’s take note on that... *Investigate tennis court (Pre-request: Ask Adrian where he found the body). **Diego: Oh god! I don’t know what is creepier the severed head, or that headless body... **Diego: Let’s send it to autopsy... **Diego: And yes....what exactly is a GrimBadgers sport bag doing in a tennis court, let’s retrieve the owner’s name... *Retrieve name on sports bag (1 star). **Diego: The name in the bag says: Ayden Young. **Diego: You say you met him before, at the murder investigation of his ex-girlfriend... **Diego: Ok..let’s interrogate him... *Ask Ayden what his bag was doing in the crime scene. (1 star; Pre-request: Retrieve name on sports bag). **Diego: We found your bag in the tennis court.. **Ayden: Thank you! But I assume that you’re here because of Kirk’s death..I didn’t kill him so I’ll be honest: I hated him!! **Diego: Really! Why?! **Ayden: That coach was abusive toward us players! His punishments were way too harsh! **Ayden: I preferred the old coach! She never yelled at my ear using a loudspeaker for concentrating on Lana Martyn’s songs rather than her speech.... **Ayden: And not to mention! 3 days ago I was late for practice for 15 minutes, to take care of my mommy... **Ayden: And he decided I deserved to have deep heat on my underwear while practicing for the exact duration, and I had to add more every-time the effect goes off!! **Diego: This is.....haven’t you tried to report him... **Ayden: Me and how many other who went through the same...but the principal won’t believe us, unless we had solid proof.... **Diego: Ouch....I just hope you didn’t go as far as killing him.... **Ayden: I assure you I did not....do you happen to have any ciggies.... **Ayden: I have become addicted to them, after all the stress and pain I received this year... **Diego: , I noticed something about Ayden, he’s wearing a watch with the Bucci logo, I’ll add that to the profile... *Autopsy victim’s body. **Diego: Hasuro! Did you find anything this time..... **Hasuro: Yes indeed! **Hasuro: While analyzing the body....I found a cigarette burn on the victim’s hand..... **Hasuro: The victim’s lungs were pretty clean, so that means it must have came from the killer... **Diego: So the killer smokes....We’ve seen Victoria smoking, and I could smell the scent of ash from Julian, and also Adrian... **Hasuro: The art teacher is also a smoker. **Diego: Ok....thank you for the help Hasuro, now let’s go! Moments later... **Diego: Ugh...I just realized, pretty much all our suspects smoke...... **Diego: Putting that aside...let’s investigate the victim’s office desk! *Investigate victim’s desk. **Diego: You think we should search that trashcan...suite yourself... **Diego: And that torn report looks suspicious indeed.... **Diego: And this note, it says “You’re just a piece of meat to me”, and it has a skull on it! **Diego: This note must have came from the killer! Let’s send it to Yoyo! *Send note to Yoyo (Killer Attributes: Killer listen to Lana Martyn). **Yoyo: You’ve listened to Lana Martyn... **Diego: Who didn’t?! She’s one of the most famous singers as of toda- **Diego: Wait a minute! I remember that line “If I’m just a piece of cake, you’re just a piece of meat, you’re just a piece of meat to me!”! **Diego: That’s the line the killer used on the threat! **Yoyo: Exactly! Which means the killer is a fan of Lana Martyn! **Diego: So our killer loves Lana Martyn! Let’s add this to the profile! *Fix torn report (1 star) **Diego: That report is for Meera! It was sent by one of the GrimBadgers, saying that she peeped on them on the locker rooms! **Diego: You’re right! This is disgusting! We have to confront her! *Confront Meera of her perverted actions (1 star; Pre-request: Fix torn report). **Meera (singing): D-O-L-L H-O-U-S-E! I see things that nobody else sees..... **Diego: Indeed you are right........I doubt the other female teachers peep on naked male students.. **Meera: Pardon what?! **Diego: We know that you were perving on the GrimBadger jocks! **Meera: That?! Ugh...it’s just a misunderstanding, I was actually going to the girls’ locker rooms, and accidentally went to the wrong one, it’s my first year after all... **Diego: Excuse me....my would you need to go to the locker room..... **Meera: I was watching a GrimBadger match, and a bird pooped on my head... **Diego: I don’t buy that, but we’ll leave you anyways.... *Search trash can (1 star) **Diego: ! That’s a note, and it says.. **Diego: “Julian we need TRUE MEN in the football field, not skinny fucks like you!” **Diego: The fuck! This message was absolutely rude! Can you imagine how Julian would have felt if he saw it! **Diego: Unfortunately that means we’ll have to interrogate him! *Speak to Julian about the coach telling him to ‘Man up!’ (1 star; Pre-request: Search trash can). **Julian (humming a song): ....... **Diego: Cake by Lana Martyn, I heard that song... **Diego: Anyways Julian, we’d like to ask you about that disgusting note Coach sent to you.. **Julian: GET RID OF IT! I don’t want to see it ever again! **Diego: Ok, easy now! **Julian: Coach....he told me I wasn’t a man...and that I was just like my father....he called both of us a pair of cowards....like father and son... **Diego: Wait a minute! Not only did he insult you! He insulted your father as well! **Julian: YES! I’m glad he’s dead, he deserved it! If anything his death should have been more brutal! **Diego: T-this.....we’re sorry yo hear this Julian, we’ll give you some time alone... At the gymnasium.... **Diego: So far we’re doing good... **Diego: and it seems like the victim made quite a number of enemies.. **Diego: First he abused the GrimBadgers..by using harsh punishments, such as hurting their family jewels... **Diego: And he also mocked not only Julian! But also mocked his father as well!! **Victoria: You little cunt! Give me the poster back! **Adrian: Screw you! I won’t I’m taking these posters, and I’m burning them all!! Chapter 3 **Victoria: Give me the posters back you sonuvabitch! **Adrian: NEVER! I am burning these posters down!!!! **Victoria: You little cu- **Diego: Calm down right there! **Victoria: Thank god you came! That burra pulled the posters off my hand! **Adrian: Well...can you blame me , this bitch was giving out posters supporting Hamad’s campaign!!! **Diego: Although I’m voting against him..it is still rude to take something other people’s hand, especially a WOMAN!! **Adrian: ........ **Adrian: Fine! Whatever.....Here take your posters back...at least Coach’s death made that day feel good... **Diego: Excuse me?! We’ll have to talk to you straight away! **Diego: And yes we should take another look at the gymnasium...... *Ask Adrian why he’s glad that coach is dead (1 star). **Diego: Adrian, you never told us you hated coach.... **Adrian: And I never said that his death was sad either! That guy was insufferable! **Adrian: It’s already bad enough that Julian has to go through what Hamad did....I mean that guy is awful! **Adrian: When I heard of what he did to Alexei, I gave him the benefit of the doubt, since I’m dating his sister... **Adrian: But after what he did to Julian! I wi- **Adrian: Anyways back to coach.. **Diego: Nah! You don’t have to explain, it’s understandable what he said to Julian was awful indeed.... **Diego: Also do you listen to Lana Martyn? **Adrian: Of course! She’s my favorite singer! *Investigate gymnasium seats. **Diego: You found a broken surveillance camera! Let’s fix it! *Fix surveillance camera (1 star) **Diego: Ok, we fixed it, but we’ll have to send it to Clay, in order to see the footage... *Send camera to Clay (Pre-request: Fix surveillance camera). **Clay: You know...I’m already glad the victim is dead, after what he said to Julian... **Clay: The footage in this camera was no better... **Clay: Here I’ll show you... Start of the footage... **Kirk: Victoria...calm down..It’s not wh- **Victoria: DON’T TRY TO FOOL ME! **Victoria: I saw you peeking on us girls at the locker room! I will report you to the principal! **Kirk: I come on....I was not perving...it was just...masculine admiration! **Victoria: Call it whatever you want! You are a disgusting excuse of a man, and I’ll make sure everyone knows! End of footage.... **Diego: T-this is! I knew that the coach was lying when we asked him what he was doing on the locker rooms! **Clay: Ugh....what a creep! I’d say good for the girl for confronting him! But I realized what she was holding.... **Diego: Anyways we have to speak to Victoria right now! *Speak to Victoria about the fight (1 star; Pre-request: Send camera to Clay). **Victoria (wearing earphones): ....... **Diego: Do you happen to be listening to Lana Martyn.... **Victoria: You again! And no I was listening to Santa Del Reina, but I do like Lana Martyn... **Diego: Miss Lopez, we saw the footage in the surveillance camera! **Victoria: So you heard about what he was doing! What a creep! **Diego: A creep indeed....... **Victoria: Now that you know that I hate the victim, I have to go! Adios! **Diego: Hey! Ugh....she left already, but at least we know that she fits all the clues so far... Moments later.... **Hasuro: , I forgot to tell you that! But I remember seeing Miss Abernathy entering Bucci at the mall! **Diego: Thank you for the info Hasuro.... **Diego: But we aren’t done yet, so far 4 of our suspects suite all the attributes, we have to investigate the tennis court again... *Investigate tennis half. **Diego: This circular saw has blood on it! It must be the murder weapon! Quick let’s send it to Bruno! **Diego: And that towel is covered with blood! And it has fibers on it! Let collect them for Sploder! *Send saw to Bruno. **Bruno: , this babe you brought here is indeed the murder weapon! **Diego: We are aware of this...thank you....but have you seen anything else on it! **Bruno: Yes...I found some sticky substance on them... **Bruno: I send it to Sploder, and he told me that it is some sort of skin product, to increase the rate a mosquito bite would disappear! **Diego: So the killer got bit by a mosquito, that’s great! Thank you Bruno! *Collect fibers on towel ( 1 star). **Diego: Great! Let’s send the fibers to Sploder! *Send fibers to Sploder (Pre-request: Collect fibers on towel). **Sploder: The fibers you sent me were for clothes. **Diego: Clothe fibers! So it’s going to be useless... **Sploder: Not at all...the fibers were grey without the blood, the victim wasn’t wearing anything grey at the time. **Diego: So it must have came from the killer! Let’s go! Later..... **Diego: Ok ! We have all the evidence! Let’s bite that killer as hard as a mosquito does! *Arrest the killer! (1 star). **Diego: Ayden! You’re under arrest for the murder of Coach Kirk! **Ayden: My bollocks may still hurt after the deep heat, but I’d never kill coach! **Diego: Don’t lie, we found your Bucci loyalty card in the gymnasium! **Ayden: Bucci is one of the most popular shops in the entire planet! Of all we know maybe it belonged to coach, but we never know! **Diego: We saw a cigarette burn on the coach body, we know it came from you! **Ayden: Smoking is a common habit for many people! It helps relieve stress and pain... **Diego: Can you explain the mosquito resistant cream we found on the murder weapon... **Ayden: ....... **Ayden: I’ll tell you everything..... **Ayden: You probably saw the post that Hamad left in Friendnet...the one that says Coach used to date the mother of the GrimBadger jocks... **Diego: What does it have to do with you committing murder... **Ayden: A few weeks ago...my mother went paralyzed after getting serious injuries...she never mentioned how she got them... **Ayden: When I saw the post Hamad left...I remembered that my mother had a pattern of dating abusive men.. **Ayden: And I remembered she was dating someone before being paralyzed... **Ayden: This is when I came up with the conclusion that coach was MY mommy’s boyfriend! And he was abusive towards her! **Diego: This- this sounds serious...did you ask Coach, to make sure that your theory was correct!! **Ayden: Yes! He told me he was indeed my mother’s ex, and he even insulted her, and told me I can’t prove that my theory was correct! **Ayden: I have reached the end of my patience! So I set up a plan, and I dismembered his head!! **Diego:........ **Diego: What coach did was indeed awful....but we’ll have to put you behind bars. In the trial.. **Judge Powell: It really saddens me what I have read about the case.... **Judge Powell: It mentions that the coach paralyzed your mother.. **Ayden: He did! That fucker got what he deserved! I have no guilt over what I done! **Judge Powell: Although what he did was despicable...we still have to punish you over what you done. **Judge Powell: For the murder of Hal Kirk! I hereby sentence you to 10 years in prison! With a chance of a parole after 5 years! Court dismissed! After the trial... **Diego: If it was up to me Ayden would have not been charged! That Coach was awful! **Diego: I mean......I can never think of anyone more despicable! Hamad and Brock are saints compared to him! **Diego: You’re right...I have to hold my nerves... **Diego: We still have other things to focus on, such as Hamad! Words Can Kill 4/6 **Mia: Since the investigation is done, we have to go back to exposing Hamad’s actions.... **Mia: We can start this by speaking to his girlfriend, Victoria... **Diego: To be honest, after this investigation I don’t think we should care about him anymore... **Mia: Diego, are you serious... **Diego: Believe I am...although bullying is wrong, it still is not as bad, as perving, killing, or just like coach did, turning people paralyzed... **Diego: Hamad will go down eventually...one day, besides of all we know, maybe he’ll change, and we trying to expose his actions could ruin his entire future. **Diego: I don’t want to damage someone’s life, if they have the possibility to redeem themselves....Hamad still has potential... **Mia: You may have a point, but still the things he done were awful: emotionally breaking down Julian, and exposing Alexei’s insecurities...He has to be punished for this at the least.. **Clay: , Adrian, he wants to speak to you and me.. **Mia: Ok, I’ll see in the gymnasium to speak to Victoria, you can see what Adrian wants as well.. *Ask Victoria what Hamad is planning with his campaign (1 star). **Victoria: You again, .... **Mia: I see you aren’t thrilled to see us... **Mia: We’ll make this simple to you shortie! What is your boyfriend planning with this campaign of his... **Victoria: Heh...what makes you think I’ll tell you sweetie.... **Mia: Oh come on! You honestly approve of Hamad’s actions... **Victoria: Most of the people he punished deserved it, they bullied him in the past, and that bitch Lolita, led a number of wealth-hungry bitches, to try and steal him from me. **Mia: MOST of them...so there are some you disagree with... **Victoria: Well yes...for example my best-friend Chelsea had feelings for me, so he told her daddy about this, and now is in an insane asylum... **Victoria: But it was just jealousy....which to be honest is a good color on him, especially when it was about me.... **Mia: As I see you were no help... **Victoria: Ugh...where is the planner...I must have left it in Coach’s offi- **Victoria: ....... **Mia: Ok, thank you for the tip, Adios bitch! *Investigate victim’s office (Pre-request: Ask Victoria what Hamad is planning with his campaign). **Mia: That planner, it has Vicky’s name on it! Let’s recover the faded text! *Recover faded text (1 star) **Mia: The writings...their in Spanish.... **Mia: Ugh...if only I accepted Diego’s spanish lessons, we can’t send it to him since he’s visited his brother, Asher. (btw, Ashley did not transition into a girl, yet, she will transition as the season progresses). **Mia: Anyways, let’s send it to Yoyo, I heard she can speak multiple languages... *Send planner to Yoyo (Pre-request: Recover faded text). **Yoyo: What you gave me is a jackpot! We finally have proof against Hamad’s actions! **Mia: Really!! **Yoyo: Yes! What you gave me was a to-do list which Victoria wrote, it has simple instructions, of what she has to say.. **Yoyo: The instructions are like this translated to English: Promise the people the following. **Yoyo: Some of them may be innocent! But others are despicable! **Yoyo: For example, one of the promises is that if he became the body president, he will set up a business, where people can simply ask for others dark secrets, and expose them, to damage the person’s reputation! **Mia: Oh shit! That-we can’t allow that! **Yoyo: Yes! But since it’s written on a planner, we can show it to the principal, and she’ll take action! **Mia: You’re right! **Yoyo: I know, but first I think we should show it to Kelemen first. **Mia: Ugh...as you say.... *Tell Kelemen that you have proof against Hamad (1 star; Pre-request: Send planner to Yoyo). **Kelemen: Mia, Mia, mia.....what makes you come here today......are you interested for sexual services... **Mia: Ew...no! **Kelemen: Then what brings you here. **Mia: We just wanted to tell you, that we finally found something that could cause Hamad some severe punishment! **Kelemen: Wait! Really!!! **Mia: Yes, his girlfriend wrote a planner on what she has to promise other students, and she was smart enough not to tell anyone who has grudges against him... **Kelemen: THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! SHOW IT TO THE PRINCIPAL TO PUNISH THAT ASSHOLE!! **Mia: Jesus Christ! Calm down! **Kelemen: Sorry.... **Mia: Anyways let’s show it to the principal! *Show planner to principal (Pre-request: Tell Kelemen that you have proof against Hamad). **Mia: Principal Wilcox, we have to speak to you about Hamad.. **Rosamund: Is this about his actions...look I believe you...but if I put him in trouble with no proof, he has the right to pull a lawsuit... **Mia: But we so have proof, here is a planner Victoria wrote, it is in spanish but we translated that to English! **Rosamund: Thank you, but I know how to speak Spani- **Rosamund: Oh god! This-this is serious... **Kelemen: so....... **Rosamund: I have to speak to him immediately... *Confront Hamad on his actions (1 star; Pre-request: Show planner to principal). **Rosamund: HAMAD MUKAHILIF! Can you explain that planner... **Hamad: Oh you mean the planner Victoria wrote....really Miss...I expected better from you as you are an adult... **Rosamund: And may I know what I mean... **Hamad: You see....the promises she wrote is true...I did tell her to say them to other students, but I didn’t actually mean them! **Rosamund: Sorry...what... **Hamad: You know how politics work, you tell people what they want to here, but when they vote for you, you don’t do them! **Hamad: Take the Freonian president as an example. **Hamad: I only said these things so they would vote for me, but once I win, I will pretend I never promised anything, and just sit doing nothing, as my innocent self! **Kelemen: Oh come on! You expect us to believe you! **Hamad: You seriously still believe I cat-fished Alexei into leaking his nudes, these were just rumors by some jealous students! You never heard me say it myself, did you.... **Rosamund: You may have gotten away with this one, but don’t get too comfortable, once someone finds another proof of your actions and you couldn’t weasel out of it, the next thing you’ll know, you’ll get expelled! **Hamad: Good to know... **Mia: But mi- **Rosamund: I’m sorry, but I can’t do anything.... After the principal leaves.... **Kelemen: Can’t she just do her job right..... **Hamad: I don’t know what you’re talking about, all what she did was deny your rumors. **Mia: Ugh...you don’t have to play innocent, there’s no teachers around... **Hamad: Anyways I have to leave..Kelemen I’ll let you get away with this, out of sympathy...but Mia and , please tell your teammates to watch their our backs, because once I find out your secrets, you’re going down! **Mia: Don’t you da- **Hamad: Anyways...here you can have some money, don’t spend it all at one place. Bye! *See what Adrian wants (1 star) **Clay: Adrian, what do you want! Did something bad happen to you or Julian! **Adrian: If you’re asking if Hamad sent rumors about me: no, he wouldn’t try, since I won his dear sister’s heart. **Adrian: And Julian is fine for now, but I’m hear for something else... **Clay: Really...what is it... **Adrian: You see...We both know that Julian is a huge fan of the GrimBadgers.... **Adrian: So Ramona and I decided to comfort him, by buying tickets for their match... **Adrian: We bought 6, one for Julian, one for Ramona, one for you Clay, one for me, and two we bought accidentally. **Adrian: But I lost them, while I’m in the gymnasium! **Clay: Don’t worry Adrian, we’ll bring them back to you, but first lets take a bite! *Investigate gymnasium (Pre-request- See what Adrian wants). **Clay: Adrian, are these the tickets.... **Adrian: Oh no! The tickets their torn!!! **Clay: Don’t worry Adrian, can fix them in no time! *Repair tickets (1 star). **Adrian: Thank you ! Now we can give them to Julian, let me just call Ramona! **Clay: Ok! Lets go talk to Julian right now! *Give the tickets to Julian (1 star; Pre-request: Repair tickets). **Julian: Clay, what exactly did you need me for?! **Clay: Adrian! Ramona! You can come out! **Adrian and Ramona: Surprise!! **Julian: Ah! What’s happ- **Julian: Wait! Are these tickets to the GrimBadgers match?! **Adrian and Ramona: Indeed they are! We bought it for you using our savings! So we can help comfort you.. **Julian: Guys..you didn’t have to do that! T-thank you! **Clay: It’s okay Julian, you deserve it... **Julian: Ok! Le- **Julian: Wait! My lucky charm! I lost it! It must be in the tennis court! **Clay: No worries Julian! We’ll find it for you! Lets go ! *Investigate tennis court (Pre-request: Give the tickets to Julian). **Clay: I can’t find Julian’s charm! You think it’s in this pile of equipments...Lets check.. *Search pile of equipments (1 star) **Clay: ! This is great! You found Julian’s charm! Lets give it to him! *Give Julian his charm back (1 star; Pre-request: Search pile of equipments). **Julian: You found my lucky charm! **Julian: Thank you again for everything guys.... **Julian: And I’m sorry I was rude the past few days.... **Clay, Adrian, and Ramona: It’s ok Julian...we understand...here... **Clay, Adrian and Ramona hugging Julian:........ Moments later...... **Mia: ! Clay! I heard you were going to watch the GrimBadgers, and that you have one more ticket....can I come, please..... **Clay: Of course you can...also did you find anything against Hamad! Don’t tell me: No! **Mia: Actually we did! We found a planner which proves his wrongs...shown it to the principal....but he weaseled his way out of it! **Clay: Great......I guess we have to find more proof.... **Mia: Actually I think we should consider Diego’s suggestion: remove Hamad off our brain and focus on our personal lives, after all it’s not like he is a serial killer, or a crime lord! **Clay: Wait! Are you serious! **Mia: We are: no more Hamad! We’re just wasting out lives, he will leave after a year anyways! **Diego and Asher: Hey! I’d like to introduce you guys to my little brother Asher! **Mia: Hello Asher! Nice to meet you! Also Diego, we decided to listen to your suggestion, we will forget that Hamad ever done anything! **Diego and Asher: Really..... **Mia: Yes, like you said we are wasting our lives, I only have one high-school year with you! And I ain’t wasting any moments in it. **Mia and Diego kissing: ......... **Asher: Erm....you guys forget I’m here..... **Diego and Mia: Oh! Sorry.......You can leave if you want to. **Clay: I don’t like the idea, but you have a point, I want to hang out more with my friends!